See You Soon
by GrimGravy
Summary: (One-shot) Just before Rainbow ships out, Monika and Elias spend a night on the town that they won't soon forget. But what happens between them after that? This is the IQxBlitz story that some of you have been asking for. I hope it's worth the wait; comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


**.**

* * *

 **See You Soon**

* * *

A cold night, a busy crowd, a cobbled sidewalk, a man and a woman fresh from a night out at the bar. It's déjà vu all of a sudden; the backdrop has changed, but the elements are still there. They hearken back to that memorable night in Leipzig, the last time Elias and Monika went out for a drink together. The two of them thought it was a great idea to try again tonight, considering current events. Now, more than a couple of hours later, the blonde woman wanted to regret that decision.

As it was in Monika's place of birth, so it is again in the streets of Hereford. For the second time, her motor functions are addled by alcohol so much that she needs to cling to Elias for support. He, on the other hand, is lucky enough to have the fortitude to soldier on with a clear head. By rights he should be more than half-cut at this point, considering that he ingested similar amounts of ale as she did. Then again, he has always been very careful with his booze intake.

It hasn't been two minutes since they left the bar, enough time to savor the cool breeze outside with the other _Engländers_ minding their own business tonight. The chill draft is a stark contrast to the humid air inside the joint, no thanks to the abundance of people and cigarettes there. Elias anticipated this; Friday nights usually mean a greater influx of patrons and bar regulars, too many people for Monika's tastes. But at least they're away from the rabble now. Outdoors, the two Rainbow operatives presented themselves no differently from the rest of the civvies, with the pony-tailed Monika donning her favorite American-made sweater, tight jeans, and pink sneakers, and Elias wearing a more sensible pair of blue denims, a brown jacket, and a matching pair of shoes.

If only the female half of the duo wasn't lurching around like a zombie, an evening stroll would've been an excellent way to end this night. But Elias has no complaints. His partner wanted to relax after spending much of the day hard at work, as she is wont to do. He, on the other hand, just happened to have 'drink at the bar after work' in his itinerary on this day of the week. Tonight was one of those rare instances where, by some miracle, their desires coincided.

It was also the first time he actually succeeded in asking her out, just the two of them. He's been meaning to invite her for a few swigs downtown ever since he had that talk with Dominic and the others. So far, Elias's attempts have been hampered by Monika's obsession with work, or a third wheel like Dom or Emma wanting to tag along. Looking back on the opportunities he missed, the unusual awkwardness he felt around her, Elias realized it's long overdue for him to grow a frigging backbone for a change. A nice car, a decent job, a respectable resume, yet not even in a relationship. And this is coming from a guy who dreads on becoming a bachelor for life. Tonight, he finally succeeded in taking the first steps to change that. The former soldier can hardly believe his luck.

Luck goes both ways, sadly. A few hours from now, half of Rainbow will be boarding a plane bound for North Carolina at 0500 hours. Monika is 'lucky' enough to be among them.

Elias isn't.

The thought has been gnawing at his mind even before they left the base. His friends will be gone, possibly for quite a while. _She_ will be gone. And this is all because someone at the top considered it expedient to split the task force and lend their American counterparts some extra hands.

No point arguing about it now. Orders are orders. Tonight is the last night.

At first, Monika was rather calm and stoic about the whole thing. She maintained her 'Ice Queen' poker face when the news was broken at the meeting room earlier today. By contrast, many of the team openly expressed their shock and disbelief, realizing that their weekend plans were suddenly derailed at such a short notice. But after the meeting, it quickly became clear that she actually had a lot going on in her mind. That's probably why she didn't say 'no' when Elias invited her to drink with him tonight and celebrate her 'good fortune'.

And celebrate they did. Between mugs of home-brewed English ale, plates of battered chips, and servings of roast, Monika and Elias spent hours talking. At first, they tried to figure out why the former was chosen to go to America with their teammates. The answer was simple, really. Her credentials speak for herself, not to mention she has a favorable working experience with the Yanks in the past. When that subject got out of the way, their conversation switched to senseless topics, much to the German tinkerer's chagrin. Politics, family, gossips at base, bets on who can win against Meghan in arm wrestling. Just the two of them laughing and joking, seemingly for the first time in ages.

Now, it's time for them to come home. The tricky part is getting the blonde woman to the car before she throws up on the sidewalk. While that is sure to make for a memorable highlight reel for the boys back at base, Elias knows better than to take advantage of a drunk, let alone a drunk Monika Weiss.

" _Ich... fühle mich nicht gut..._ (I... don't feel so good…)", she mumbled.

Judging by the tone of her voice, she seemed a few mugs away from passing out completely. That's even more reason for Elias to hurry her to the car, which was parked several meters from the joint they just left. To think that she didn't learn her lesson after that night out in Leipzig…

 _"Keine Sorge. Wir sind fast da."_ ("Don't worry. We're almost there.")

A few more steps later, they finally reached the corner where their car lay motionless by the sidewalk. They were only a few steps away from starting their drive home when suddenly, Monika broke free from her partner's arm and went straight to the nearest trash bin. She bent forward, heaving and coughing. A moment later, she expelled her stomach's contents into the bin. Elias grimaced and turned away to give her some space; his greatest fear for tonight finally came. He cursed in his mind for forgetting to bring a barf bag. If it was possible to filter out the disgusting noise of a grown woman throwing up, he would've done that too.

When she was finished, Elias offered her his handkerchief without a second thought. She needed to pull herself together quickly, or they'd be in a world of trouble if a patrolling constable spotted them. Her blue eyes dazed and slightly teary, Monika met the man's warm gaze before she glanced down to the piece of hazel-colored cloth in his hand. She's obviously embarrassed at what just happened, let alone at her current state.

" _Das tut mir ja so Leid.._." ("I'm so very sorry about that…")

Elias just smiled back and chuckled a bit. He didn't mind. In a way, she's kind of cute at her worst. Of course, the amused look on his face only made Monika even more uncomfortable. After wiping her mouth and nose, her expression went from 'ashamed' to 'angry' in a heartbeat.

" _Es ist alles deine Schuld_ (This is all your fault), Elias!", she fumed. " _Ich wäre besser nicht mit dir gegangen_! (I knew I shouldn't have come with you!)"

Her companion simply shrugged his shoulders.

" _Sie haben den Platz hier ausgesucht_!" ("Well _you're_ the one who picked this place!")

" _Oh, halt die Klappe_ …" ("Oh, shut up…")

With a laugh escaping his lips, Elias opened the front passenger door, welcoming Monika to a seat beside him. She accepted his offer with a grunt; she was still tipsy, but seemingly not as bad as a minute ago. With his partner comfortable, Elias then went to the driver's seat, fastened the seat-belt, and started the car. Their journey home began in earnest with the release of the brakes and the mechanical purr of the engine.

...

A few minutes in. They remained silent throughout the trip. Even if she wanted to talk, Monika has the mother of all headaches occupying her genius brain at the moment. She wanted to sleep, maybe chug an aspirin pill or two before closing her eyes. Yet for some reason, she remained awake.

Elias did the same. The alcohol didn't get to him, but fatigue was beginning to set in. He was in cloud nine for too long that he forgot how taxing a jolly night out can sometimes be, especially considering how physically and mentally demanding their day jobs were. His arms, legs, and back weren't exactly hurting, but they sorely needed the comforts of a good bed nonetheless. So, Elias mustered all his remaining strength and focus to concentrate on the wheel, the road, and on the tiny space he shared with her. It was a peaceful journey for the most part. The SAS base was still a few kilometers away, so there's enough time for the two to enjoy the calm, quiet ambiance of a nighttime drive.

But little by little, the euphoria Elias experienced tonight began to ebb away. Anxiety. He felt it in his bones that every passing second meant he's that much closer to seeing the next day, to see her board that shuttle to the airport for her trip across the Atlantic.

Is he afraid for her?

Perhaps so. Who knows what kind of mess she and the team will get themselves into in America? At least here, in Europe, they can brave the fires and the bullets together, with him standing at the fore and her blasting away from behind. Elias actually _likes_ his role as assault team point man, as he has more control on how he can best protect his friends. Besides, he has the right training and equipment for this job. He can take the brunt for all he cares, but the thought of losing a comrade from an errant shot or grenade is still his greatest fear. And if she's the one destined to fall... he can't even begin to bear the thought.

No, it's not just that. It's about tonight, really. After all the jokes, chats, and sweet talking, he's still not sure if he made the most out of his time with Monika. He's not sure if he said everything he wanted to say at the bar. That he's serious with her. That he doesn't want her to leave. That tomorrow, he wants her to make an excuse to turn down her travel papers and recommend someone else in the team to fill in for her spot.

But he stopped his train of thought. Who is he kidding? Monika is not the kind of woman who can disobey a direct order on a whim. Nor is she someone who can let personal feelings get in the way of her job. Devoted and determined, just like in their days in Potsdam. He knows that she'll be disappointed with him for even entertaining such selfish sentiments. As such the logical thing, the _only_ thing, he can do for the rest of the night is to savor these last few moments while they last.

Just the two of them.

Daydreaming herself, Monika snapped back to reality when she remembered Elias's handkerchief, slightly soiled and sitting on her lap. She looked away to hide the redness in her cheeks.

 _"Wollen Sie die Taschentuch zurück_?" ("Do you want your hanky back?")

The driver instantly understood what she was referring to. And to answer her question, no. Not after what she did to it.

 _"*laughs* Das kannst du haben_ (You can keep that), Moni _."_

Of course that would be his answer. She cursed herself for being privy to these sorts of things, even at her age.

The car then turned to a corner, past the silhouettes of trees and shrubs and the eerie glows of street lamps. Soon enough, the dim lights of RAF Credenhill flickered faintly in the distance; home was only about a minute away. Meanwhile, Monika lightly slapped herself awake. She knows that Baker is going to be pissed if he finds out that she's been drinking on the eve of a major deployment. Pretending to be sober is easier said than done, and so she resolved to just avoid the old codger once they're back at the barracks.

Elias noticed what she was doing. With one hand still on the steering wheel, he opened the car's driver side compartment and brought out the water bottle he bought earlier. He then offered it to Monika, a bid to help her hydrate and get herself together even for a little while. Smiling in her mind, the blonde woman took the bottle and drank, impressed by her companion's quick initiative. Neither of them shared any words of thanks, they already knew what the other was thinking.

A few stretches of road later, the car finally reached the base's front gate, where an armed sentry waved at them. Elias gave his ID to the young man, who then nodded and granted them permission to enter. After passing through another series of checkpoints manned by Her Majesty's Best, Elias and Monika finally reached Building A. The former wasted no time and parked the car in the designated space reserved for the team, skillfully wading through the organized crowd of four-wheeled automobiles of various makes. With a turn of the key and the audible whirring of the electronic handbrake, the car was now lifeless.

Home sweet home. Elias wanted to say it, but he didn't.

Once again, the two of them didn't say anything to each other as they began to gather their things from the car. Monika kept the half-full bottle and placed it in her bag, while she neatly folded Elias's handkerchief before finding a place for it in her back pocket. Elias, meanwhile, only looked out of the corner of his eye as his partner prepared to depart. There wasn't even a good chance for him to look at her face one more time before tomorrow.

It's now or never.

 _"_ ... _Willst du immer noch gehen?_ (...So, do you still want to go?)", he finally had the guts to ask.

For a moment, the question froze Monika in place. She knew what he meant by that. Her fingers were at the door, her bag was in her waist, and she was more than ready to leave the car and head to her room. But she paused, deep in thought, for a few more seconds. She wanted to weigh her words carefully. When she turned to Elias, she had a tired, resigned look in her eyes; as if she didn't want to speak the next words.

" _Befehle sind Befehle_..." ("Orders are orders...")

And that was the kicker that Elias feared. He nodded, subtly biting his lip.

"Okay..." he replied, "... _Ich verstehe_ (I understand)."

He let out a faint sigh as he pulled the car keys from the ignition. He reminded himself again that neither of them has any choice in the matter.

It has come to this, then. The end of a memorable night out and the beginning of business-as-usual for half of Rainbow. Will Monika be alright over there? Will Emma, Gilles, and the rest watch her back? Will she be able to keep in touch with him? All sorts of questions began flooding Elias's head, made worse by the alcohol-induced migraine building up within. It's ridiculous. She hasn't even left the country yet and there he is, sitting in the car, starting to worry half to death for her.

As Monika left, she turned around and gave Elias one last look. Her face had a reassuring smile- a genuine one.

She spoke to him, " _Wir sehen uns morgen.._." ("I will see you tomorrow...")

He nodded back, grinning slightly. At least there's that.

He watched her from the driver's seat as she made her way past the row of cars and onto the barracks entrance, full of confidence and nary a trace of drunkenness. She no longer needed his help to walk. It's a poignant moment, a tangible proof that 'IQ' can handle herself in the field without 'Blitz'. The sooner that Elias can accept this fact, the sooner he can feel better about her departure. It's another inescapable truth about their chosen profession. In the end, they're all soldiers expected to follow orders.

With a mental tap at the back, Elias made haste to lock the car and get to his room. His body was begging for sleep.

...

The dark and peaceful night was broken by the blaring of the alarm clock. Frowning with his eyelids closed, Elias replied with an annoyed grunt- a vain effort to ignore the ringing and urge himself back to sleep. Then came the second ringing. Then the third. The fourth one forced him to slowly open his eyes from the dreamless snooze. He was immediately greeted by a weary body and a splitting headache.

Mumbling to himself, Elias looked at the clock sitting on the end table. The digital screen read '4:00 AM', Greenwich Mean Time. For a few seconds, he stared at it mindlessly, as if he forgot what the collection of pixels meant. Then, as his cognition slowly returned, he exclaimed in his mind. With a brief burst of energy, the brown-haired man quickly got out of his bunk and made his way to the bathroom, not even minding to stop and don his flip-flops. He wore nothing but a white undershirt and a pair of boxers as he frantically washed his face and brushed his teeth. He tried his best to ignore the toll that last night did to his body. But the mirror said it all: his eyes were reddish, his tongue was quite dry, and his hair was all ruffled.

He can't believe that he overslept. Nonetheless, he was determined to get on with his schedule for the morning, few hours' sleep be damned. After his rituals, Elias flicked the lights of his room on and proceeded to the closet, where he pulled out a pair of boring-looking green trousers and a plain white shirt. Grabbing a random pair of shoes from the rack, he then donned a hip holster to his side and tucked in a loaded P12, as per Rainbow's security protocols. Fully-dressed for daybreak, he took a deep breath and went out of the room. The bright hallway in the barracks mucked with his eyes for a moment, whereas his arms and legs tempted him to return to bed. He pressed on regardless. There's still time to catch up.

The absence of noise in the hallway means that the team is already assembled at the parking lot right now, exchanging well wishes and last words of luck. Monika is also there.

A lot of thoughts flooded his brain. What's the best send-off for her? A hug? A bad joke? Quick snack for two? The mess hall is closed at so early in the morning, but the coffee maker is always available. Perhaps something simple, like a question about his handkerchief? She's smart enough to put it in the laundry bin before she tucked in for the night, isn't she? Then again, after what happened, she's likely not in the mood for these sorts of mushy things, at least without her becoming sardonic along the way.

To hell with it then. If nothing else, Elias can announce to the rest of the team that he and Monika are officially seeing each other now, thanks to their little escapade in town last night. See her reaction, just for one last laugh. Well, that's a good idea if the two of them don't mind a dozen awkward stares, an official reprimand, and an earful from Baker right in front of everyone, the grumpy old bastard.

A few steps to a corner, Elias suddenly stopped. His eyes froze.

"Oh…"

Monika was standing a few feet from him, her piercing blue eyes shot wide and gazed back at his brown ones. She's just as surprised as he was, judging by the look on her face. She was carrying a duffle bag in her left hand. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, crowned by a black cotton beanie, and her sweater and jeans were not the same as what she wore last night. She looked refreshed and lively, and her face was obviously powdered. Save for the pair of pink sneakers that she's so fond of, her get-up is a completely different look. Compared to her, Elias felt woefully underdressed and slobbish.

He didn't expect her to be in the hallway. She looked beautiful nonetheless.

" _Guten morgen_ …" ("Good morning…")

" _Guten morgen!_ ", Elias replied with a smile.

She fidgeted for a moment, clearing her throat.

" _Hören Sie… wegen letzter Nacht-_ " ("Listen… about last night-")

"Ah. _Vergiss es..._ (Forget about it…)", he cut in.

Monika is probably referring to the mess she made last night, or her rather cranky mood when they left the bar. Both are side-effects of drinking one too many beers like there's no tomorrow. But her partner doesn't mind. Anybody will act and yap in a nasty manner if they have enough alcohol in their system. Besides, Elias has learned long ago not to be so easily offended by anything, especially during or after a night out with friends.

"... _Was machst du hier_? (...What are you doing here anyway?)"

The question caught her off guard. She actually wanted to visit his room, but his timing was impeccable. She kept her cool. After fumbling for a bit, she brought out something from her sweater's breast pocket. It was small, thin, pinkish and neatly-folded. She then offered it to Elias, who was slack-jawed in response, genuinely surprised.

" _Ich möchte, dass du das bekommst_ …" ("I want you to have this…")

It was a handkerchief. Silk, if the texture was any indication. Expensive, if the brand was evidence enough. Definitely not a disposable item meant for blowing one's nose or wiping one's face after throwing up. Elias recognized it as one of Monika's few vanities in life, a subtle reminder of her fondness for the best clothes and fineries. It smelled kind of nice too. She wouldn't give it to him this unless she had a very good reason to. And she did.

"… _so werden Sie_ _mich_ _nicht vergessen_." ("…so you won't forget me."), she finished her sentence.

Elias remained speechless while he held the cloth. Was this her idea of repaying his kindness last night? His loss for words fueled his partner's stoic delight. For once, she was amused at herself, seeing the blabbermouth be humbled and hushed in such a tight predicament. In a way, he's still cute at his worst. But no mischief is necessary. The joy between them is genuine.

Out of nowhere, a female voice shouted. It was Emma, judging by the low pitch.

"Monika? The shuttle is waiting, we gotta go!"

"Argh. Just give me a minute!"

Elias wanted to say something witty, but he stopped himself. It is not the item, but the gesture that is more worthwhile for words. A long time in another foreign country, separated by thousands of nautical miles, their only connection being nothing more than computers and wireless communication. Once she boards that bus to the airport, there will be nothing that can keep them together now, save for signals and pixels. To be together, even in the most abstract sense, they need something more real. Her hopeful face said it all.

" _Einfach_ _etwas zum nachdenken, ja?_ " ("It's something to think about, right?")

Her voice was pleasant. She actually beat him to it. This wasn't the send-off that Elias had in mind. But it's better this way. To see her happy, lively, and at her best for one last time. He was lucky to have this moment. They both were.

He placed her handkerchief in his back pocket. Then, he reached to her with open arms, welcoming her in a tight embrace. She dropped her bag. She was more than happy to accept him.

*smooch*

It was the first time their lips locked. Warm and loving. For a few moments, the tiny space they shared was the entire world. Nothing else mattered. When they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes, glistening with new life. There, the desire to always keep each other close in their hearts and minds was made bare. They saw themselves in a new light, more than just colleagues or comrades-in-arms. Today was one of those rare moments where, by some miracle, their desires coincided.

Both of them chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

Then, Elias cupped her cheek with his palm, to which the woman responded with a soft, firm grip with her own hand. He's still worried for her. She still regrets having to leave without him. But at least the huge weight on their shoulders has finally been lifted. Now they can face the day, and anything else really, with a song in their hearts. He just wanted to tell her one more thing before she departs.

" _Sei vorsichtig da draußen…"_ ("Be careful out there…")

" _Keine Sorge_ (Don't worry)...", Monika whispered back. "... _das_ _werde ich_ (I will)."

And with that, they broke from each other. The blonde woman lifted her heavy bag from the floor and turned around, walking away full of purpose. Her partner remained where he stood and looked on. She can definitely take care of herself from here on out. This moment between them should've felt like a last goodbye, the final time they enjoyed each other's company. Instead, there were butterflies in their bellies and high spirits in the air. Rather than dread this morning, they welcomed it.

Just as she turned to a corner, Monika glanced at Elias and gave him one last smile.

" _Das ist ein Geheimnis_ (This is a secret), okay?"

He laughed, lightheartedly. After all they did, she still wants to keep their 'thing' hidden from their fellows. Well, if that's what the lady wants, Elias has no choice but to follow. But next time, he'll be the one calling the shots.

He had the most satisfied smile in his face. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** While this story is a standalone, it chronologically follows from Thermite's chapter in my "Behind the Mask" series.


End file.
